


The Little Demon

by urenogoodtomedead



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Classifications, Diapers, Infantilism, Little Crowley, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, caregiver aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: A galaxy with so many classifications such as Alphas, Betas, Dominant, Submissive, Caretakers, littles and others.Crowley tried to keep his classification hidden as much as he could, all he knows is that he's the only little in hell and it will be no good if someone found out about it.





	1. Discovery

Today was calm, the world wasn't being destroyed, the world was still spinning, and no war was going on right now, but Crowley knew his day wasn't going to be so calm, but he didn't know why, he had forgotten something but didn't know what, something in his mind said he needed to remember but everything was in its proper place, the plants were shaking, Bentley was whole without any scratches and he even had a date with Aziraphale later, they would go to a restaurant, would have fun, celebrate and honestly that's what they were doing for over a week, celebrate, nothing better than a whole week celebrating, Crowley just couldn't wait to tonight so they could go out and have fun, ie he didn't want to wait and the best way to make time pass faster was to sleep and that's what Crowley did, he lie in his bed and sleep.

But the only thing he had forgotten would haunt him, Crowley had forgotten to take his pills, the medicine Crowley was taking were a human invention, he loved those intelligent humans who had created these pills to skip or ignore the hormones that made him a little, yes the pills were illegal but they worked and made Crowley have no part of his little side come out of his control, with his meds everyone thought he was a neutral, or even a beta, but all this time trying to prevent the apocalypse made him completely forget about the pills and now asleep his body was beginning to release the hormones he was trying so hard to block. Time went on and Crowley didn't wake up, the time was ticking and passing and Crowley just didn't wake up, he would usually wake up without using an alarm clock but this time he wasn't waking up and that was because of hormones. After a few hours he was really late, but couldn't wake up, Aziraphale had logically been worried, after all Crowley wasn't at the agreed place and when no one answered the door he just walked in, he was worried, he was afraid something had happened with Crowley, afraid that some demon or angel had done something Aziraphale entered the house and started shouting

"Crowley? Crowley?" He screamed in despair, he didn't want to lose his best friend, he couldn't lose Crowley and then Aziraphale started to smell the air it was different, it wasn't Crowley's smell, it didn't look like a beta smell, it was a milk-like smell mixed with something different, it was a good smell and Aziraphale's instinct told him to defend and take care of the owner of that smell, he was going towards the smell, maybe Crowley was protecting the owner from the smell too, Aziraphale arrived at Crowley's room opening the door and entering.

Crowley woke up when he heard someone scream his name, he was scared, he didn't know what was happening, he was scared to death now, he got off the bed just to hide under it, he was shaking, he just hoped the person who called him would leave, but then the bedroom door open and Crowley was even more afraid, an angel entered and Crowley just fell silent.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, visibly confused the smell was coming from Crowley's room but the only other being that was here was Crowley.

Crowley wasn't waiting for anyone to find him here, his own mind and his little hormones were in conflict, he was scared, he had just been discovered, all his emotions were coming up now, he couldn't hold back and his eyes started to get wet, he hugged his knees and started to cry, at that very moment Aziraphale's hormones responded, he was smelling a sad cub and it was as if he had been hit, Aziraphale knelt by the bed and stretched his arms toward Crowley "Come here .." He spoke quietly, trying to get Crowley from under the bed and honestly Crowley's mind was very confuse at the moment but one part of him still believed in Aziraphale, he was starting to come out from under the bed but couldn't stop crying, he wrapped his arms around the angel's neck, hugging him and crying, visibly afraid of everything "It's alright." That's what Aziraphale said "I'm here .." He wanted to calm Crowley down, he wanted to make him not so afraid "It's me, Aziraphale." Aziraphale said, putting his hand on Crowley's back and pulling him into his lap, but as soon as Crowley got into Aziraphale's lap the angel noticed something wet, he wasn't going to do anything about it right now after all, he still had to make Crowley calm down "Shh ... sh .." He kept repeating and hugging him until the moment the demon finally calmed down.


	2. Before the storm

Crowley had finally calmed down, his mind had excluded Aziraphale as a threat, he was even quite comfortable sitting on Aziraphale's lap, he was feeling good, warm in a way Crowley didn't really remember feeling that feeling before, but it didn't matter at the moment, the only thing that mattered was trying to get closer to Aziraphale, he lay his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and hiss visibly happy, it was as if he had finally found something he was looking for "Hisss."

Aziraphale noticed the way Crowley was much calmer, he wanted to talk about Crowley being a little, wanted to understand why Crowley had hidden it from him all these years, but now wasn't the time, he was feeling something different, he was a caregiver but he had never felt that way with a little before, all this big desire to care, to protect, he couldn't let anything happen to Crowley even thinking about someone trying to hurt or even touching Crowley at that moment made Aziraphale's hormones increase, Aziraphale was a hybrid, he was a caregiver and an alpha it was a bit rare mix but that made Aziraphale a lot more protective when he found his little and all the hormones in the Aziraphale's body was screaming and saying that Crowley was the little he was looking for

"Oh, Dear boy you're finally calm." Aziraphale spoke holding Crowley closer to his body.

"Hisshis..." Crowley hissed, hiding his face in Aziraphale's shoulder.

Aziraphale didn't want to move, just wanted to keep holding Crowley but he knew he had to take care of the moisture he felt coming from the demon, but Aziraphale still didn't know how to take care of it, he could do a simple miracle, or he could do something more intimate like help Crowley change, and all the cells in Aziraphale's body were practically begging him to do that, to protect this Little and mark Crowley as his, but Aziraphale fought it, he didn't want to force Crowley to be his little if he didn't want to, because Aziraphale believed there was a reason Crowley had never told him he was actually a little before "Dear boy, how are you feeling?" Aziraphale asked as he worked a little miracle to take care of things, the floor under the bed was clean and now neither Crowley nor his pants were wet,but Crowley didn't want to talk, he just wanted to keep cuddling with Aziraphale like the lazy cub he was. Aziraphale get up carrying Crowley like carrying a child, which wasn't difficult after all Aziraphale was an angel, the movement made Crowley open his eyes and whined, he just wanted to sleep now, but Aziraphale was thinking of other things "Let's eat something?" but Aziraphale just heard a grumble in response, Crowley wanted to sleep, wanted to rest 'cause all week had been very tiring "Or we can sleep" and that was the positive answer, Aziraphale put Crowley on the bed, but Crowley didn't seem to let go of him so Aziraphale just smiled and lay back on the bed, even after Aziraphale laid Crowley didn't get off him, the demon stayed there, he just moved a little to change position and now Crowley's mouth was biting Aziraphale's shoulder "Are you sure you're not hungry? " Aziraphale asked, but the only answer he got was one more bite on his shoulder "Tomorrow then." Aziraphale closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Crowley in a protective manner "Sleep, my dear boy." That's what Aziraphale said as he ran his hand down Crowley's back in a way to make him sleep faster, and it was working, it wasn't even five minutes and Crowley was already sleeping, Aziraphale was smiling when he saw it and kissed the demon's hair, he would protect his demon so he would stay awake until Crowley woke up so to pass the time he simply made a book appear on his hands, it was an old book that Aziraphale had never read before, he I was waiting for the right moment, the book was called "My little and me" and it was about taking care of a little, as Aziraphale was reading he remembered one thing, Crowley had had an accident before and Aziraphale had not made the little completely safe against getting his pants wet, meaning Aziraphale snapped his fingers and then the demon's clothes changed, Crowley now had a car-patterned cotton pajama and a diaper, AziraPhale couldn't let his little prone to get the pants wet again, what kind of caregiver would he be? Now he could read his book with his clear conscience while Crowley slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley was the first to wake up, for a moment he had nothing on his mind, he just took a deep breath smelling Aziraphale's smell, the smell he liked so much, but then gradually reality was coming to his mind first why was Aziraphale here? How he had entered without Crowley noticing? Why were his clothes different? Wait a moment, Crowley was remembering what had happened the night before, he remembered the way he had pissed himself under the bed, he remembered the way Aziraphale had found him, had looked at him, Crowley had remembered everything and it was horrible, this was horrible, he had been discovered, all these years and now he had been discovered by a slight oversight and his whole life was upside down, maybe if Crowley got out of bed without Aziraphale noticing he could say it never happened? Crowley couldn't just do a miracle and disappear otherwise Aziraphale would notice, Crowley opened his eyes and maybe that was the worst option of all, as soon as he opened his eyes he looked up and saw Aziraphale looking at him and smiling, Aziraphale's smile was completely pure, sweet, calm, it was the way a caregiver looked at the little he had imprinted. Oh no, Crowley was really fucked now.

"Good morning, my dear boy." It was the first thing Crowley heard and his face seemed to be getting hot, he didn't want to talk to Aziraphale now, he didn't want to say anything he just wanted to leave and pretend it never happened, Crowley then just twisted his lips and looked away he was feeling so vulnerable now that his secret had been uncovered, the demon biting his lips getting off Aziraphale, getting out of bed and standing, noticing a strange sensation between his legs, pulling his pajama pants to be able to see what he was wearing underneath, the discovery was even worse, he had a diaper on, he was looking at Aziraphale and then down, and then Crowley finally said, "Diapers, really?" The demon wasn't happy at all, he could be a little but he didn't want to be treated like one, he never wanted to admit he was one, Crowley snapped his fingers and his clothes returned to normal "I'm not a little, forget all you saw, angel, ok? I'm not a little. I'm gonna say that again, I'm not a little! I'm a demon, a fucking demon not a little!" Crowley was speaking in a higher-than-normal tone, his eyes turning yellow, completely taking over his sclerotics, but then Aziraphale get out of bed and that make Crowley step back hissing, and again he had made the second worst decision in less than 10 minutes, cause when he did that Aziraphale's face changed, he wasn't looking to Crowley as if Crowley were the most important person in the world but as if Crowley had broken his heart, Aziraphale looked really hurt and honestly Crowley didn't like it, he hated to see his angel sad .

"I'm sorry Crowley." Aziraphale didn't want to get away from Crowley, but the way Crowley was looking at him as if he were an enemy, that made Aziraphale sad enough to think he should get away, that Crowley didn't need him, he hated to think about it, think that he couldn't protect Crowley and that was all he wanted right now, to protect his little, exactly **his little** "I should have understood that you never told me for a reason, that maybe you never tru--"

And this conversation was making Crowley feel worse, he had not taken any of the medicines yet so he was still very vulnerable, he was still with his little side active and seeing Aziraphale so sad just made Crowley feel sadder, Crowley started shaking, his eyes were filling with tears and he was stretching his arms towards Aziraphale, the angel was sad and this was his fault, Crowley was bad, Crowley was simply a monster, he began to cry and shiver and Aziraphale moved so fast to wrap his arms around Crowley in a way that Crowley simply didn't think he really deserved "An--ange-angel..." Crowley would never forgive himself, he had been so horrible, but Aziraphale would never think of Crowley that way,wouldn't think Crowley was any of those things, the only thing he thought was that he had to calm his snake cub, so Aziraphale lift him, picking the demon up and making Crowley sit on his hip.

"My dear boy, it's ok, you don't have to cry." Aziraphale whispered, holding Crowley and running his right hand over the demon's back, trying to calm him down.

"I'm not crying" Crowley said laying his head on Aziraphale's shoulder, trying to hide the tears

"Of course you're not." Aziraphale smiled, hugging him "Are you better?"

"Uhnm."

"I'll consider that a yes, well." Aziraphale sat Crowley on the bed now "I have to open my bookstore, so we have to change your clothes and-" And he was interrupted.  
"I'm already wearing my clothes!"  
"These clothes are not good for litt-" And Aziraphale was interrupted again.  
"I'm not a little! I need to take my medicine and I'm back to normal."  
"I don't want you taking any medicine."  
"But-"  
"Crowley" Aziraphale spoke very softly, this was Aziraphale's turn to interrupt "These drugs are illegal for a reason and I don't want you taking them."  
And honestly Crowley really wanted to take his medicine and forget that it had all happened, but he also wanted the physical contact, he wanted the attention, he was almost holding on to Aziraphale and never letting go of him so much that he knew he needed the attention, so maybe a day or two without his medicine wouldn't be a big problem and then they could just forget that it had all happened "Fine." He finally agreed with Aziraphale, starting to take off his own shirt just to feel Aziraphale's hands take the 'lead'.

"Raise your arms" That's what Aziraphale said pulling Crowley's shirt up, pulling it off, folding and laying it on the bed, and then looking at Crowley, seeing the shirtless little cub make Aziraphale take a deep breath and smelling Crowley's little smell coming in through the angel's nose and filling his lungs, that smell wasn't doing Aziraphale any good, it was like seeing such a cuddly puppy, but such a cute and cuddly that you feel like biting it, that was exactly it, Aziraphale wanted to bite Crowley and show everyone that Crowley was his little, but he couldn't do it, he was an angel, he was the nice one, he couldn't do it, Aziraphale shook his head and smiled again at Crowley. "Keep your arms up." Aziraphale make some clothes appear and held a blue shirt, putting the shirt on his demon "Could you lie down?" Aziraphale asked, and while Crowley took a while to do as he was asked, the demon would lie down and stare at the ceiling "Thank you." Aziraphale said just to see how Crowley concurred with these words, helping Crowley take off his pants and grabbing a nappy that was also folded with Crowley's new clothes, and seeing that Crowley couldn't keep quiet.

"No!" Crowley sat on the bed.

"Crowley"

"No! Aziraphale! No! I don't need that."

"Last night you... You know, Crowley!"

"I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Just for today, I can't think of not making you safe in every possible way right now."

Shit, Crowley couldn't say no to his angel "Damn, fine!" Crowley lay back, looking up and trying to ignore everything that was happening, but the moment he felt Aziraphale's hand the demon closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what was happening.

"It's okay, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Aziraphale said while lifting Crowley's waist and placing the nappy underneath him, taking some talcum powder and placing a good amount and finally finishing, doing a quick and accurate job so Crowley wouldn't to be so restless, after finishing it Aziraphale helping him put a light brown duster-type overalls "Don't we feel better now?" Aziraphale lifted him, holding the demon again.

"Overalls?" Crowley asked when he opened his eyes "Really?"

"I think you look really cute wearing this."  
"Cute? That's it angel, I'm not going out like this, I'm not going to your bookstore or anything!" Crowley started to mumble "Angel!" But slowly Crowley was feeling a little awkward, he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's neck and hugged him "Ah fine, Just for today."  
And with that Aziraphale smiled again, holding his demon closer to his body and making the two disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D Ty guys for all the support <3


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale had taken them to his bookstore, it was much better now that he could do miracles and no longer had to report anything to Gabriel, he could do whatever miracles he wanted without being afraid of being scolded, but he didn't want to think about it now, didn't want to think or remember Gabriel right now. He put Crowley on the floor and run his hand through the little's hair "I have to open the bookstore and do some work so I'll make you a nest and later we can go get something to eat, okay?"

Crowley was rubbing his overalls while feeling Aziraphale's hand rubbing his hair and Crowley didn't like to wear the overalls anyone cause anyone could look at him and say he was a little but he really wanted to be a good boy for Aziraphale, he wanted to listen to Aziraphale calling him a good boy, saying that he had behaved, "Fine, angel, but I don't know if I'm going to be here long."

"Crowley, you won't leave without me being with you, the streets are dangerous."

"Uhnm ..." Crowley could complain and say he didn't need help, but he knew that Aziraphale really wouldn't leave him alone today "Okay." Crowley whimpered as he watched Aziraphale holding pillows, blankets and everything soft he could find.

Aziraphale really wanted to make a nest for Crowley next to his desk so he could keep an eye on Crowley while work at the bookstore; Aziraphale ended up making the nest pretty fast, putting a large amount of blankets and pillows in place, the angel had even found one old teddy bear that he kept in the bookstore "Done!" Everything was perfect now, the nest was warm, soft and cozy was perfect for a little, Aziraphale picks Crowley up just to put him sitting on top of the nest.

"You don't have to carry me all the time."

"But I want to." Aziraphale handed the teddy bear to Crowley, who simply wrapped his arms around the teddy bear "Well, let's open the bookstore, little cub ?" Aziraphale bent down, placing both hands on Crowley's cheek and then kissing his forehead which caused Crowley to close his eyes and lie down, covering his face with the teddy bear, and this reaction only made Aziraphale's smile widen a little before the angel got up and finally opened his bookstore.

"Later we can also go to some store and buy things for you, what do you think?"  
"I don't need anything, Angel." He held the teddy bear closer to his body, running his fingers over the fur, that was so good.

Crowley spent a long time playing with the teddy and he tried to play whenever Aziraphale wasn't looking, he played and played until finally he got bored, but Aziraphale wasn't done working yet and it just pissed the little demon a bit, he wanted Aziraphale's attention, he wanted to do something interesting, but all he could do was play with the teddy bear, but maybe he could do some things besides that, he would look at Aziraphale and notice that the angel was very focused on his work, so Crowley slowly started to get out of the nest, he made as little noise as possible, and crawled under a table hiding there, the bookstore was a popular place for people who wanted to read and not buy, after all, Aziraphale hated selling his books but he loved it when people went there to read the books, to study, he even had the habit of serving tea to some university students so the place was a little popular, ie Crowley didn't have to wait long until he saw someone walking near the table and immediately came out under the table hissing and scaring the person, he just loved to scare people and it made him start laughing, the woman who had been scared wasn't at all happy, she take Crowley's arm and pulled him hard "What do you think you're doing?" She screamed pulling him close and sniffing "Who's your caregiver? That smell, don't you have a caregiver? What are you doing here? I'll take you to the center, a little shouldn't be alone like that" And then Aziraphale appear and holding the woman's wrist, Aziraphale's face was different, he didn't look sweet, he didn't look at all like the Aziraphale that Crowley knew the angel's face was serious, nervous and fierce.

"I'm his caregiver, please take your hands off him and leave my bookstore."  
The woman release Crowley but didn't look happy "Get out? That! That brat--"  
Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer to him "I won't repeat."  
"You should take better care of this brat!" She finally left

Crowley would never admit that he was scared, would never admit that he was hugging Aziraphale with his eyes closed, he hated it about littles, he hated how he could get more emotional than usual "She was overreacting, right? "  
"Crowley." Aziraphale picked Crowley up again "Why did you get away from me without saying anything?"

"Really angel? I wasn't even twenty meters away."  
"Don't start, you didn't warn me and what were you doing? Crowley you shouldn't scare people! What if she tried to do something? I don't want you to get hurt!"

"A human can't just hurt me."

"Crowley .." Aziraphale took a deep breath, carrying him to the nest again and putting Crowley there, Crowley was his cub and a cub should stay in the nest "You know they can hurt you and I don't want anything to happen to you, ok? " Aziraphale looked at the table where he had work to do and then looked at the nest and Crowley, maybe staying in the nest with the cub would calm both, and that's what Aziraphale did, he sat in the nest "You must have been bored, right? I should have paid more attention to you." Aziraphale said, admitting, he should pay more attention to his little snake cub, he pull Crowley sitting on his lap and sincerely Crowley seemed to like it, Aziraphale grabs the teddy bear and hand it to Crowley again before wrapping his arms around him "We gonna rest a little, and after that we gonna go out and buy you new stuff." Aziraphale could see that Crowley was still a little restless cause what had just happened, and perhaps that was why the demon was tired, he just loved the way Crowley lay his head on his shoulder, and he couldn't just leave his demon cold, he pulled one of the blankets, covering Crowley "I really should have paid more attention, she scared you.." But Crowley didn't answer, he just whimpered and kept trying to sleep "Ohh... Sleep, my dear boy, we can talk later."


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley was finally waking up after his nap, he whimpered softly, hiding his face against the crook of Aziraphale's neck, and slowly noticed that they were no longer sitting and that Aziraphale was standing, Crowley grumbled opening his eyes, Aziraphale seemed to be talking to someone about books and that was boring.

"Uhnm .." He whimpered and took a deep breath

Aziraphale noting that his demon had woken up apologized to the person and turned his attention to Crowley "Oh! You're wake! Perfect now we can go out there is a store I want to take you."

"Fiiiiine, angel." Crowley was still sleepily, but slowly he was beginning to understand what was happening, Aziraphale was asking the people inside the bookstore to leave 'cause he was close the store for today and gradually Crowley came to the conclusion that they would actually leave, they would go outside, but Crowley wouldn't really need to leave, right? He wouldn't go out with Aziraphale carrying him like he was a little, right? Crowley was beginning to squirm in Aziraphale's lap "No..No.. Put me down" And Aziraphale did what he asked.

"What's the problem?" The angel asked as he continued closing the bookstore.

"I don't want you carrying me out there."

"Wha--Why? Don't you like it?" And the thought of Crowley not liking being with him made Aziraphale feel a little sad, maybe he had done something wrong.

"People will see me!"

And then Aziraphale understood, Crowley was really cute, Aziraphale smile a little and kissed Crowley's forehead. "Crowley, no one will stare at you for being a little."

"They will! They'll stare, laugh! They will make jokes about me!"

"Crowley, I'll be by your side, nobody will make any jokes."

 **"Hnm .."** Crowley twisted his lips like he didn't believe it.

_"I promise."_

Crowley took a deep breath, he couldn't just not go to the store with Aziraphale after all Aziraphale seemed so happy with the idea and the angel would be on his side so no one would make jokes about him being a little, right? "Fine, angel! ... We can go ..."

And the smile on Aziraphale's face widened, he wrapped his arms around Crowley's body hugging him and then seemed to straighten Crowley's clothes, he had to make sure his little would look perfect before go out

"You'll not regret it, Crowley. We can buy stuff, you gonna be so happy." Aziraphale said while grabbing a coat and helping Crowley wear it.

"Is that really necessary?"

"I don't want you to be cold."

After all was done, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and they left the store "It's not far, we can walk there. I'm really happy right now, Crowley." And that was all Crowley needed to hear.


End file.
